


Sunrise

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: A slice of their early routine.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Established couple Ignis and Gladio share a nice, warm shower. Not having sex in the shower, just showering and enjoying the warm water and wet touches and hugs. Getting aroused is very okay, I just want the focus to be on the hot water and them relaxing together. Bonus points for sleepy Gladio just wanting to cuddle vs. Ignis who gets off on getting clean together wanting to wash Gladio's hair” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=7964206#cmt7964206).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

When his entire outfit is set aside, right down to his socks and driving gloves, Ignis returns to the bedroom. He isn’t surprised to find his lover in the exact same position as fifteen minutes past, even though Ignis has already made both of their lunches, picked out all their clothes, and gone over the day’s schedule in that time. He comes around the bed to brush his fingers over Gladiolus’ mammoth shoulders, murmuring, “Get up, please.”

Gladiolus grunts and reaches out, but Ignis steps away in time to dodge the large arm that tries to trap him. Sometimes, Gladiolus can be worse than Noctis. But Ignis has an edge here that he doesn’t have with the prince. He announces, “I’ll be in the shower.” And on his way there, he sheds the tank top he slept in, still in full view of the bedroom, letting it flutter to the floor. Having to pick up the mess later is a small price to pay for the fire it lights under his boyfriend. He’s just stepped out of his sweatpants when he hears the heavy footsteps following. 

The fan’s already on in the washroom, droning quietly in the background. Ignis turns the tap on, running his fingers underneath the spray while the cold water heats—he prefers it nearly as hot as it can get. Given that he has to share the showerhead, it only makes sense to make sure steam builds up enough in the small cubicle of their shower, so he has clouds to stand in when the water’s taken. The fan will protect the rest of the washroom from most of the condensation. The water’s just reached the right temperature when Gladiolus flattens against his back, thick arms looping around his waist to wrap him in a smoldering hug. Gladiolus is as naked as he was when he fell asleep, and the long shaft that presses into Ignis’ behind isn’t entirely flaccid. It never is when they’ve shared a bed together. Gladiolus yawns over Ignis’ shoulder, then mutters in his ear, “G’morning.”

“Morning,” Ignis answers. He has to reach around Gladiolus to set his glasses on the countertop beside the toilet, and then he detangles from his lover’s grip completely to step inside the shower. Gladiolus follows, dragging the glass partition shut after himself.

Ignis is the first under the spray, probably because Gladiolus is still too asleep to fight for it. He rubs at his eyes while Ignis drags the soap across his own body, mindful of every nook and cranny—Ignis’ routine is set in stone. The addition of a lover in his life has only altered it slightly. He covers himself in suds and washes clean in record time, ignoring his hair for the moment because he washed it only yesterday. He tries to keep his eyes anywhere but Gladiolus while he works, but by the time he’s finally finished, his cheeks are red from more than heat. 

He squishes past Gladiolus when it’s time to switch. Gladiolus mechanically shuffles forward, letting out another yawn, but it’s quickly replaced by a languid moan when the water hits him. The steam gathered up around the tiny space keeps Ignis from cooling too much. The close quarters also force him near enough to feel the warmth off Gladiolus’ body—they’re almost touching everywhere. Gladiolus turns around a few times in the water as though that will suffice, and Ignis sighs in defeat.

He fetches the same soap he used on himself, knowing full well they should each have separate ones, yet never quite going that distance. They share everything else anyway. He takes a hold of Gladiolus’ giant bicep and guides Gladiolus around, having them face each other so he can start with Gladiolus’ front. While Gladiolus’ eyes stay drooped and far away, his lips don a lazy grin as Ignis drags the soap across his pecs. This is usually the worst part—soaping up Gladiolus’ washboard body, tracing each meaty ab and rippling muscle. He makes it down to Gladiolus’ thighs, having to get on his own knees to do Gladiolus’ legs. He pointedly ignores the hard rod that juts out towards his face. Gladiolus grunts, “Maybe—”

“We haven’t got the time,” Ignis says. Gladiolus makes a disappointed noise but doesn’t argue. Ignis keeps going, then taps Gladiolus’ ankle and bids, “Turn around.”

Gladiolus listens. Ignis starts up again, though Gladiolus’ toned ass and muscular back aren’t much better. Every part of him is hot, and though Gladiolus’ hair should need washing until Wednesday, Ignis finds himself running their shampoo-conditioner blend through it anyway, just because he’s gotten to the point where he’ll take any excuse to keep his hands on Gladiolus. Gladiolus doesn’t complain, but he does groan appreciatively as Ignis massages his scalp, and when Ignis is finished, he lets out a breathy iteration of Ignis’ name.

Ignis ignores that too. He has to. He has practice from every other morning, though he’s not always successful. He is this time. He turns Gladiolus around again and finger-combs his drenched hair as the water runs through it, their faces only centimeters apart. Gladiolus gives Ignis a lazy kiss that he allows, only because it’s kept chaste, and when Gladiolus tries to go for an open-mouthed one, Ignis orders, “Behave.”

Gladiolus rumbles, “I want to eat you alive.”

Ignis answers, “I know.” And he’s painfully aware that his own cock’s nudging Gladiolus’ thigh, Gladiolus’ poking at his stomach, but they’re grown men and can control themselves. Most of the time, anyway. Eventually, Gladiolus’ hair is slick, his body pink and glistening, everything washed away. He’s a gorgeous sight that would make anyone salivate, and he’s Ignis’ every day. 

That’s worth more than shower sex. Ignis treasures the sight. He treasures knowing they’ll come home to one another, and he kisses Gladiolus’ cheek before he reaches around to turn the shower off. The water splutters to its end. 

Gladiolus climbs out first, grabbing at his towel and passing Ignis’ over—they both dry themselves off and change into the things Ignis has set out for them. Gladiolus looks delectable in Ignis’ choices, and he looks a little more awake. He brushes his teeth at the sink while Ignis takes a little longer dealing with his shirt buttons and jacket. He informs Gladiolus, “We’re out of Ebony and eggs—we’ll have to stop by the cafe on our way to the Citadel.”

Gladiolus nods, his mouth too full of paste and brush to answer. Ignis heads out of the washroom, knowing Gladiolus will need a few moments before they’re really out the door.

Gladiolus grabs his elbow before he’s fully gone. Pulling the brush aside, Gladiolus gives him a quick kiss that tastes of mint and xylotol. He tells Ignis, “Thanks.”

Ignis nods and almost says it’s his duty. Usually, it’s his job to take care of people. But he’s not on Gladiolus’ payroll—he chose this life all for himself, and Gladiolus repays him in a wide range of chores and love. It makes him feel warmer than the shower. 

He heads out to the kitchen, having a good start on the day.


End file.
